This Feeling
by moutonshot
Summary: Ketika keberadaan Gin di sekitar Sanji mencampur-adukkan perasaan Zoro. AU.


Memiliki Sanji sebagai kekasih memang menyenangkan. Terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi salah satu bagian tersulit adalah menahan diri untuk tidak bermain fisik terhadap mata mata nakal yang suka mengekor kemana pun Sanji pergi. Bagaimana pun juga Zoro harus punya toleransi untuk mata mata tersebut. Memandangi seseorang yang menarik memang tidak salah, 'kan? Selama pandangan itu tidak mengantar sang pemilik mata untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang tidak bisa Zoro toleransi. Walaupun sebenarnya Zoro tahu, Sanji bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan perasaan Zoro.

"Apa kau tahu Gin?"

"Gin? Siapa? Aku baru dengar namanya." Zoro mengangkat alis memandang Sanji yang berjalan disebelahnya, dengannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin. Setelah tadi bel istirahat berbunyi, Zoro seperti biasa bersandar di tembok luar sebelah pintu kelas yang sedang Sanji tempati, menunggu si pirang itu untuk berjalan bersama ke kantin.

Sanji menyikut Zoro. "Kau ini. Dia memang anak baru, tapi dia sudah tiga hari di sini. _Masa_ kau tidak tahu? Apa teman-teman sekelasmu tidak membicarakannya?"

"Tidak."

"Atau mungkin kau saja yang kurang perhatian terhadap apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku tidak mau _menguping._"

"Memberi perhatian dengan mencuri dengar itu berbeda tahu."

"Oh ya? Kupikir itu sama saja."

Sanji menghela napas. "Terserah kau."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jin baru itu?"

"Namanya Gin, bodoh." Seru pemuda yang berambut pirang sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, itu. Kenapa?"

Raut wajah Sanji tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tersenyum, matanya tersenyum. Zoro tidak pernah menyangka melihat Sanji seantusias ini bisa membuatnya tidak senang. _Well_, tentu saja! Sanji 'kan tidak pernah seantusias ini membicarakan pemuda lain didepannya. Zoro menekuk wajahnya, yang tentu saja tidak disadari Sanji.

"Aku suka cara dia memperlakukan masakanku." Zoro memasang wajah yang menuliskan kebingungan, dan kecurigaan. Tunggu, kecurigaan? Sejak kapan Zoro mencurigai Sanji?

"Kau memasak untuknya?" Pertanyaan Zoro terdengar lebih sengit dari yang ia kira. Sanji menatapnya dan tertawa.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, marimo. Apa _sih _yang kau pikirkan. Dua hari yang lalu ketika kau mendapat panggilan dari guru di waktu istirahat, aku tidak ke kantin. Kuharap Luffy tidak mengambil makanan Nami dan Usopp karena aku tidak datang. Gin juga tidak ke kantin, dan kau tahu apa? Aku bisa dengar perutnya berbunyi. Payah sekali dia, lapar tapi tidak mau ke kantin. Akhirnya kuberikan bekal yang kubuat untuk kalian kepadanya."

"Kalian duduk bersebelahan?" Lagi, nada sengit pertanyaannya belum juga hilang.

"Iya." Melihat muka Zoro yang semakin tidak karuan, Sanji buru-buru menyela.

"Hey, kita tidak belajar dengan satu meja berdua di sekolah ini. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita punya meja sendiri sendiri."

"Ah iya…"

"Gin memakan masakanku seperti ia tidak pernah makan sebelumnya. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi memang benar begitu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia terlihat seperti belum pernah merasakan masakan seenak masakanku," Sanji mengangkat-angkat alisnya sambil _nyengir. _"dan ia tidak berhenti memuji. _Ya ampun_, padahal itu hanya nasi goreng dan onigiri biasa. Rasanya aku sangat tersanjung. Pujian dan ekspresi yang ia berikan berharga sekali."

_Pujian dan ekspresi yang ia berikan berharga sekali. _

"Sanjiii! Mana masakan hebat yang kau janjikan kemarin?" Luffy berteriak dari mejanya, melambaikan tangan. Nami tersenyum dan memberi gestur dengan tangannya supaya mereka mendekat dan duduk.

"Sanji, aku juga mau!" Usopp rupanya tidak mau kalah.

"Sabar sedikit Luffy, Usopp, aku membawanya." Sanji mengangkat satu tangannya yang membawa beberapa tumpuk kotak makan yang terbungkus rapi dalam plastik. "Untuk kau juga kubawakan, Nami sayaaang! Ayo tuan pendekar." Sanji menarik tangan Zoro dengan satu tangannya yang kosong ke meja yang sudah ditempati Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp. Kantin cukup ramai pada saat itu. Tapi tidak cukup ramai untuk menghentikan gaungan kata-kata Sanji di telinga Zoro,

_Pujian dan ekspresi yang ia berikan berharga sekali._

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Zoro berhasil menangkap dengan matanya seperti apa sosok Gin yang Sanji bicarakan. Zoro berani bilang, perawakannya tua. Terlalu tua untuk ukuran siswa kelas tiga SMA. Dari apa yang teman-teman sekelasnya bicarakan–Sanji bilang memberi perhatian dengan mencuri dengar berbeda, jadi Zoro tidak menganggap dirinya _menguping_– Gin sebenarnya dua tahun lebih tua dari usia anak kelas tiga SMA pada umumnya. Ini membuat Zoro penasaran, mengapa ia masih menyandang status siswa kelas tiga SMA?

Memakai sistem _moving class_, terkadang kelas Zoro dan Sanji berpapasan saat berpindah. Ya, Zoro dan Sanji memang tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Zoro A3, Sanji A1. Kalau Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp perlu disebutkan, mereka bertiga sekelas di A5. Kali ini, ruangan kelas Zoro dan Sanji kebetulan bersebelahan. Ketika Sanji keluar, ia segera melihat Zoro dan berlari kecil untuk menyampinginya.

"Zoro!" Zoro menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sanji yang tersenyum sumringah, salah satu senyum yang menjadi alasan Zoro mencintai pemuda berambut pirang itu. Zoro membalas senyumannya, "Hey."

"Harimu bagus sejauh ini?" Tanya Sanji seraya mengimbangi langkah Zoro

"Ya, begitulah. Kau bagaimana?"

"Menyenangkan! Zoro," Kelas Sanji berikutnya sudah terlihat. Rombongan anak-anak A1 di belakang mereka berlari lebih cepat, berusaha mendahului satu sama lain untuk masuk.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku tampan?" Zoro sesaat tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Sanji kemudian menepuk bahu Zoro, masih dengan auranya yang ceria.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Sanji kemudian bersiap untuk lari mengejar teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Zoro mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gin tadi bilang aku tampan. Aku cuma ingin tahu, apa menurutmu juga begitu." Sanji lalu tertawa renyah. "Sampai nanti ya rambut hijau!" Ia tersenyum dan berlari ke kelasnya. Zoro menghela napas. _Apa-apaan Gin itu. Seenaknya saja memuji Sanji. Walaupun, Sanji memang sangat layak untuk dipuji sih_. Tapi seharusnya yang memuji Sanji itu Zoro. Mirisnya, Zoro bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memuji Sanji. _Gah!_ Zoro memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Gengsi yang ia punya juga teralu besar. Tapi sekarang, mendengar cerita Sanji tentang Gin yang makin membuatnya panas, menjadi Zoro yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata-kata dan mengesampingkan gengsi mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula, selama ini, tidak jarang Sanji memujinya. Ketika ia menjuarai kompetisi kendo nasional, ketika ia memakai tuksedo saat mereka makan malam diluar, ketika ia tidak tersesat saat _jogging_, ketika ia… astaga, banyak betul kali Sanji memujinya.

Zoro lalu meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan tangan mengepal.

Beberapa saat sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, _handphone_ Zoro bergetar. Pesan dari Sanji; '_Aku tidak ke kantin. Harus menyalin catatan yang banyak sekali :-('_ Zoro mengerucutkan bibirrnya. Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan Zoro. Ia berjalan malas menuju kantin, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. _Style_ yang Sanji sekali. Belum sampai di kantin, Zoro menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruang kelas. Ia buru-buru bersembunyi di sebelah pintu. Itu kelas yang sedang ditempati Sanji. Dan benar, Sanji memang sedang menulis, menyalin catatan. Tapi dengan Gin yang berdiri di samping mejanya, tertawa dengannya. Sanji bahkan kemudian memegang perutnya, meninggalkan sebentar apa yang ia tulis. Gin kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Sanji.

_Apa yang mereka tertawakan! Beraninya Jin gatal itu!_ Zoro geram sekali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebelum…

"Zorooo!" Luffy menerjangnya dari belakang dan mereka berdua terlempar jatuh bersamaan di lantai. Cukup jauh.

"Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan!" Zoro meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Eh? Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersama ke kantin, shishishi." Luffy kemudian membantu Zoro berdiri.

"Membuat malu saja…" Zoro melotot ke arah anak-anak yang berkerumun di sekitar mereka, yang kemudian langsung pergi, takut. Niat Zoro masuk ke kelas Sanji hilang seketika. Ia malah berharap Sanji tidak keluar kelas untuk menengok keributan kecil yang melibatkan dirinya dan Luffy. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama dengan Zoro yang masih memegangi kepalanya dengan muka kusut.

"Mana Sanji? " Luffy mengaitkan jari-jari kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di belakang kepala. Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Zoro kembali merasa kesal. Ia berhenti memegangi kepalanya.

"Dia tidak ke kantin. Sedang menyalin catatan." _Dan anak baru brengsek itu 'mengganggu'nya._

"_Yaaaaah_ padahal aku ingin sekali makan masakannya." Luffy menjatuhkan kedua tangannya sambil mengerang. Zoro hanya diam. Luffy masih melanjutkan erangannya dengan suara lirih, "Masakan Sanji… masakan Sanji…"

Mereka masuk ke kantin. Luffy bilang Nami dan Usopp juga sedang sibuk menyalin catatan. Berbeda dengan Sanji, Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp, Zoro baru saja menyelesaikan kelas bahasa inggisnya. Catatan yang diberikan tidak terlalu banyak sehingga dapat selesai tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi tadi. Rasanya Zoro tidak perlu tahu kenapa Luffy bisa dengan santainya duduk–bahkan menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang ia beli!– ketika teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk begitu. Pemuda yang satu ini, yang memiliki luka jahitan di bawah mata kirinya, memang terkadang kelewat masa bodoh dengan urusan catatan. Zoro ingat bagaimana Luffy ketika itu kagum melihat buku catatan Sanji yang rapi dan lengkap, bertolak belakang dengan miliknya. _Real man is good at writing, _kata Sanji dengan bangganya. Ah… kembali ke Sanji. Kenapa semua pikiran Zoro pada akhirnya berujung ke Sanji. Sebenarnya tidak pernah Zoro merasa keberatan memikirkan Sanji. Sekalipun. Karena hal tersebut seperti sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Tapi kini, keberadaan Gin membuat memikirkan Sanji menjadi hal yang kurang menyenangkan. Karena itu membuat Zoro ingin meninju sang murid baru yang menurutnya sudah dengan jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap Sanji. Sanjinya.

"Zoro," panggilan Luffy membuyarkan Zoro dari pikirannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Luffy yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau sedang berpikir keras?" Zoro langung menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja. _Dasar si Luffy ini. Apa wajahku sebegitu seriusnya!_ Ia lalu mengangkat lagi kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau ada-ada saja."

"Kau sudah tahu ada anak baru yang sedang mendekati Sanji?" Kali ini Zoro membelalakkan matanya, mencari keseriusan dari pernyataan itu. Luffy mengangguk-angguk polos. "Bon Clay yang bilang kepadaku. Dia sekelas dengan Sanji." Fakta ini tidak mengejutkan, hanya saja, kenapa Luffy tiba-tiba mengangkat topik seperti ini saat ia juga sedang memikirkannya? Rasanya terlalu kebetulan. Ekspresi wajah Zoro lalu melunak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Luffy dan menatap lurus ke depan, memandang kejauhan.

"Aku tahu." Katanya pelan. Ia lalu meneguk air mineral yang ia beli langsung dari botolnya.

"Lalu kau akan diam saja?" Pertanyaan Luffy yang seperti ini selalu mengejutkannya. Tapi Zoro tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan botol air mineralnya kembali ke meja.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku percaya Sanji, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya bisa meninju Gin tepat di wajahnya."

"Zoro, kau cemburu." Luffy terseyum lebar penuh arti. Membuat Zoro menoleh kearahnya dan kembali memalingkan wajah. Karena ia sadar, mukanya memerah._ Sial. _Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak, memukul meja.

"Diam Luffy!" Zoro menggerutukkan giginya. Tawa Luffy perlahan habis, menyisakan senyum yang masih dengan manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cemburu. Kupikir aku juga akan begitu ketika Vivi didekati orang lain. Bedanya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Tentunya aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah dengan kekerasan selama Vivi masih baik-baik saja. Tapi aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat siapapun yang mendekatinya tahu, bahwa dia adalah milikku." Zoro terdiam. Kata-kata Luffy terasa terlalu benar. Ya, setidaknya Zoro harus membuat Gin tahu kalau Sanji adalah miliknya. Akan selalu jadi miliknya.

Ketika kelas terakhir dibubarkan setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Zoro buru-buru berlari ke kelas terakhir Sanji. Untunglah, di dalam semua siswa masih berdoa. Semenit kemudian pintu kelas di buka dan Zoro berdiri menunggu Sanji di sebelah pintu sambil sesekali menghindar dari beberapa siswa yang menyeruak keluar dengan brutalnya. Sanji keluar cukup akhir, dengan Gin dibelakangnya, memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam _messenger bag_ Sanji. Pemandangan itu menyesakkan buat Zoro. Apalagi ketika Sanji menoleh dan berusaha membantu Gin menutup retsleting _messenger bag_nya, sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan pandangan ke depan dan bertemu dengan mata Zoro. Sanji terlihat kaget, kemudian berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia mendekati Zoro, membuat tangan Gin yang baru selesai menutup retsleting _messenger bag_nya menjauh dan terlepas begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" Mata Sanji seolah mencari jawaban di wajah Zoro. Mata biru itu, mata yang indah sekali. Zoro tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang ia pasang. Tapi matanya melihat Sanji dengan penuh… ketakutan. Takut akan kehilangan permata berambut pirang ini yang begitu berharga diantara lautan orang-orang yang tertarik kepadanya. Diantara orang-orang yang memiliki apa yang Zoro tidak miliki.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu, bicaralah padaku." Sanji semakin merasa tidak nyaman, serius, Sanji bahkan seperti ingin menangis. Zoro belum pernah memandangnya sesendu ini. Insting Sanji bermain, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menadah di rahang Zoro yang kuat. Tanpa ragu, Zoro langsung memeluknya. Sanji melepaskan tangannya dari rahang Zoro dan melingkarkannya di leher sang pemuda berambut hijau. Zoro meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sanji dengan lembut dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sanji. Parfum kelas atas yang dipakai Sanji masuk dalam hirupan nafas Zoro. Bau khas yang selalu menyejukkan. Sekilas sebelum Zoro benar-benar menguburkan kepalanya di leher Sanji, ia masih melihat ada Gin di depan pandangannya. Dan Zoro tidak peduli.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya." Zoro berbisik pelan dengan nada memohon. Sanji tersenyum kecil.

"Iya. Lagipula siapa yang mau meninggalkanmu." Sanji lalu perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari Zoro, dan berbalik ke belakang, mengecek apakah Gin masih ada disitu. Dan ternyata, dia memang masih ada disitu.

"Hey Gin, ini Zoro, _pacar_ku." Sepertinya Sanji tahu betul apa makna kalimat permintaan yang barusan Zoro ucapkan. Karena kata-kata Sanji tersebut seolah menjadi jawaban _real _bahwa Zoro tidak perlu khawatir Sanji akan meninggalkannya. Zoro memandangi Sanji. Rambut pirangnya, kulit sempurnanya, hidung meruncingnya… semua tentang Sanji kini terlihat terlalu sempurna di mata Zoro. Keramahannya, pokoknya seluruhnya.

Zoro pun menatap Gin. Tidak ada senyum yang mengiasi wajah tampan sang pendekar pedang. Wajah itu tenang tapi dingin. Sangat dingin. Zoro melangkahkan kakinya sedikit ke depan, menyampingi Sanji, dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sanji.

"Yo." Sapa Zoro singkat. Gin menyeringai kecil. Zoro tahu betul pesan yang wajah seperti itu sampaikan; '_B__eruntung sekali kau bisa mendapatkannya.' _Dan ya, Zoro memang beruntung. Tidak akan ia membiarkan orang lain menjadi seberuntung dirinya. Gin kemudiakan melunakkan pandangan matanya kearah Sanji. Menjijikkan.

"Aku harus pulang, Sanji. Sampai ketemu besok." Gila. Bahkan Gin masih berani mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Sanji. Zoro hendak merangsek ke depan untuk melayangkan tinjunya sebelum Sanji menahannya. Gin berlalu begitu saja.

"Jangan tersulut." Sanji berbisik di telinganya. Zoro melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sanji. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menjauhi kelas terakhir Sanji, menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Aku benci Gin."

Sanji tertawa geli. "Iya, iya, aku akan dekat dengannya seperlunya saja. Aku tidak mau menjauhi Gin sepenuhnya _ah_. _Habis _dia menyenangkan sebagai teman, Zoro."

"Tapi dia tertarik padamu, bodoh!"

"Dan aku tidak tertarik padanya." Sanji menatap Zoro serius. Zoro kemudian menghela napas dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahinya.

"Sanji." Zoro menjatuhkan telapak tangannya dari dahinya.

"Apa."

"Kau harus bilang padaku kalau dia sudah mulai macam-macam."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bohong."

"Aku percaya."

_Sport bike_ Zoro sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Sanji."

"Apa lagi…"

Zoro memberikan helm pada Sanji. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki menaiki _sport bike_ kesayangannya tersebut.

"Cium aku."

Sanji memutar bola matanya dan memasang helm yang sudah Zoro beri. Zoro tertawa dan menyalakan mesin _sport bike_nya. Sanji melangkahkan kakinya dan naik. Zoro mengenakan helmya. Motor Zoro pun membawa mereka keluar dari sekolah. Sanji melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Zoro. Zoro melepaskan satu tangannya dari stang dan meletakkan tangannya tersebut diatas tangan Sanji.

"Bodoh! Kendarai motor dengan benar. Aku tidak mau jatuh!" Sanji berseru diantara helmnya. Zoro tersenyum dan mengembalikan tangannya ke tempat semula. _I love you, Sanji. _Setidaknya ia sudah membuat Gin tahu bahwa Sanji adalah miliknya, seperti yang sudah Luffy gambarkan tadi ketika istirahat. Rasanya, sekarang, ia siap mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Ya, ia selalu siap. Roronoa Zoro tidak akan mengizinkan apapun miliknya direbut begitu saja.


End file.
